resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/1953
January *''January 2nd'': In Hawaii, multiple eyewitnesses saw a strange, astronomical phenomenon in the sky, in which they claimed to see "another sky". *''January 4th'': A recent British field report documents a reconnaissance team in Warsaw, Poland in which they witness a strange Cloven-like creature, which the locals referred to it as the "Leben Geist", single-handily destroyed a Goliath. *In SRPA 7, an experimental accident with the gray tech components results in the deaths of five research members. (See SRPA Research Journal 5) *''January 5th'': Due to safety concerns, all gray tech research is relocated to SRPA 11 in Black Rock Desert, Nevada. *''January 7th'': British reconnaissance units in Czechoslovakia have discovered the remains of eleven recently destroyed Chimeran drone construction facilities. The bodies of hundreds of Chimera were found inside each facility. Most of the bodies appeared to have been killed with knives or bare hands. The Chimeran commanders were found mutilated and showed evidence of torture prior to death. *''January 10th'': Colonel Rachel Parker sent a letter to Richard Blake on thanking SRPA's assistance at Axbridge and Bracknell and concerning on the Cloven, and the situation in Chimera controlled Europe. Also requesting Blake to give a personal letter to a "man" who fought in the Battle of London. February *''February 12'': Corporal Capelli was found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds. Capelli became instantly alert and enraged when being medically helped by attending physicians and attacked them until being subdued by Sgt. Warner and several security guards. March *''March 11th'': Sgt. Warner sent a letter to his wife in Twin Falls, Idaho. May *'May 15, 1953': The Chimera launched a full scale invasion on both the east and west coasts of America.(Resistance 2 plot follows soon after) *The Liberty Defense Tower near Twin Falls, Idaho was attacked by Chimeran ground forces leaving Twin Falls vulnerable to a spire attack. *''May 17th'': Holar, Iceland the Sentinels and American forces assaulted the Holar Tower but encounter heavy numbers of Chimera forces led by Daedalus. The assault ultimately became a total loss resulting in heavy human casualties including the deaths of Warner and Hawthorne, and the fatal wounding of Lt. Hale in the "hands" of Daedalus. *''May 24th'': Operation Crucible, Specter Team is tasked to regain Chimera-controlled Bryce Canyon, Utah. *''May 25th'': Reports from British Intelligence and SRPA aerial reconnaissance of South America confirm that the Chimera are activating tower nodes across the planet. *''May 27th'': Three weeks after the events in SRPA Station Genesis, Dr. Malikov notes in his journal of recommending hand-held electric weapons should neuroptera spiculus, or known as "The Swarm", becomes prevalent in the future. *''May 28th'': The Chimera breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Within hours 63-80 million people are either killed or infected, leaving about 7 million survivors scattered throughout the United States. *''May 31st'': Specter Team has successfully eliminated most of the Chimeran command structure in Bryce Canyon. After Specter recovered the new gray tech components to SRPA 11, the research team has found increasing evidence to support Dr. Cathcart's theory of the "Prometheus Weapon". SRPA assumes that Daedalus is attempting to reassemble the weapon, making acquisition of the gray tech components a top priority. June *Douglas MacArthur is sworn in as temporary leader of the United States after the fall of the Liberty Defense Perimeter and the deaths of President McCullen and most of his remaining cabinet. *''June 4th'': Four Chimeran battleships were moving south towards the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico. *''June 6th'': Throughout the globe, the tower network is sending energy beams to the Chimeran battleship fleet over the Chicxulub Crater. *''June 7th'': Additional Chimeran ships have been coming to the Chicxulub Crater each day. On the ground, Chimeran ground forces have excavated a very large tower (four times the size of the Chicago tower) from the center of the crater. *''June 9th'': Specter Team has successfully contained the Chimeran threat in Bryce Canyon, and also in destroying the Chimeran reactors causes a series of chain reactions throughout the underground conduit network have destabilize the surrounding Chimeran towers. *''June 11th'': Dr. Feynman met with Dr. Malikov and talks over progress on the gray tech and the Chimera's current actions over the Chicxulub Crater. Dr. Malikov believes that the towers, gray tech, and the crater are all tied to an ancient war between the original Chimera and an unknown alien race. (See SRPA Research Journal 7) *''June 12th'': Project Prometheus researchers at SRPA 11 reported that the Prometheus Weapon could be much more dangerous than SRPA have presumed it to be. Implying that the weapon to be a doomsday device capable of wiping out all but the most primitive life on the planet. *''June 14th'': Operation Wrath of God, Specter Team is sent in to infiltrate Holar, Iceland to retrieve all of the gray tech in the location before the Chimera can make any further progress in building the Prometheus Weapon. *''June 15th'': At 0100 hours, the crew of the USS Providence, which had been sent to resupply the Hawaii colony, reported that all 172,000 civilians and the crews of the battleships surrounding the islands had disappeared without a trace. *At 1201 hours, the nuclear research team at SRPA NT, led by Robert Oppenheimer, successfully detonated a four kiloton fission bomb, becoming the largest successful nuclear test ever conducted. *''June 16th'': Research team at SRPA 11 recombined nine gray tech components to form a "super-computing" machine. *''June 18th'': Major Blake took custody of a fission bomb, code-named "Nellie", from SRPA NT and transporting it to field headquarters in Cocodrie, Louisiana in preparation for Operation Black Eden. *Dr. Richard P. Feynman and his team at SRPA 11 "program" the gray tech computer to compute Mersenne Prime numbers with intriguing results. (See SRPA Research Journal 8) *''June 20th'': Dr. Malikov becomes concern of Hale meeting Daedalus, believing that should either one of them survives in their encounter would "be devastating to humanity". *''June 21st'': The Chimeran command forces are in disarray throughout Iceland from Operation Wrath of God, resulting in Daedalus abandonment of pursuing the Prometheus Weapon and retreating to the Chicxulub Crater. General MacArthur has announced he will award each member of Specter Team the Silver Star for their bravery and selflessness in defense of their country. *Operation Black Eden became a success with the detonation of "Nellie" and the annihilation of the Chimeran Fleet over the Chicxulub Crater, but costing the lives of Major Richard Blake and X-Ray Squad. But after the destruction of the fleet, Earth's space have sudden turn red with three orbiting planet-like spheres. Concurrently, Nathan Hale have succumbed to the Chimeran virus and is shot by Capelli.